What About Your Dads?
by We Can Be Gorgeous
Summary: In which Peter was recently adopted, Steve and Tony are embarrassing fathers, and Clint hates Tony. A prompt on tumblr that turned into a bit more than a drabble. Superfamily!


**Hello again! Just dropping by here again with a superfamily fic!**

**Here's the prompt that my friend received on tumblr, but passed on to me for lack of time to complete it. Anyway, here's the prompt: "I've always wanted to read a superfamily fic in which Peter was recently adopted by Tony and Steve over the summer but, no one at his school knows and Peter would rather keep it that way. Of course, Tony or Steve or both do something that causes the whole school (world?) to find out."**

**Thanks to my beta, .Dreams. You kick serious butt at saving mine!**

**I do not have any ownership in the following story's properties.**

* * *

"Do you have your money for lunch?"

"Yes, Dad."

"What about your binders?"

"Papa, please tell Dad that I'm not taking an Iron Man binder to school."

"He's right, Tony. Don't worry, Pete. There are some plain ones in the office."

Peter smiled at Steve and nodded before going to switch out the school supplies that Tony had inevitably swapped out for Iron Man and Captain America themed ones.

"Tony, relax," Steve said. "He's going to be fine."

"I could just pay for someone to teach him here. Or better yet, Bruce could do it," Tony suggested. He hated the idea of his and Steve's newly adopted 14 year old having to deal with bullies. _I always knew that Steve would become my subconscious one day. _

"I know." Steve pulled Tony into a hug just as Peter was coming back into the room.

"I'm going to walk today since it's only a few blocks, if that's okay," Peter said. He knew that Steve and Tony were the best parents anyone could ask for, but having only been there for a few months, he still didn't want to push any boundaries.

Steve let go of Tony and straightened his son's backpack. He smiled and said, "That's fine, but watch out for traffic."

"And no taking candy from strangers," Tony added with a ruffle to Peter's hair. "But drugs are fine because they are damn expensive." Steve shot Tony a glare, so the older man smiled and tacked on a "kidding" to his joke.

"Now, you have our numbers in case something happens, right?" Steve asked as they walked with Peter to the elevator that led to the front door.

"JARVIS programmed my phone," Peter replied. "And yes, I have everything, no, I won't go anywhere but home after school, and yes, I promise to try to make some friends." He gave his dads a quick hug before the elevator dinged open and he took off. "I'll be home at 3!"

"He really is becoming a great kid," Steve sighed. "I just hope that the other kids see that."

"They will," Tony reassured him. "He is Captain America's son after all."

* * *

"Class, I would like to introduce our new student, Peter Parker. Everyone say hello," the teacher requested. No one said anything so she cleared her throat and asked, "Peter, would you like to tell us something about yourself?"

"Um, sure," he said. "I'm Peter. I like photography, skateboarding, and I just moved here."

"Anything you want to tell us about your parents?" the teacher prompted. He knew what she wanted him to tell, but did he really need everyone to know that he was the adopted son of America's first superhero and the superhero that apparently didn't get along well with others?

"Not really."

"Okay then. Thank you, Peter, you may take your seat."

He let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and took his seat in the back. _Just 7 more hours to go._

Unfortunately, that didn't go as planned for Peter. When he got to lunch, he found out that he had left his money on the kitchen table back at Stark Tower. It didn't faze him much though. It was just one lunch.

Outside of forgetting his money, the day had gone rather smoothly. He'd made a friend named Wade something, his science teacher looked like he was about to cry when Peter had gotten all of his questions right, and no one had asked about who his dads were.

It was going really well. Well, until-

"Peter!"

Peter's eyes widened at the voice calling his name. He knew that voice. Oh, god please let it just be St-

"Pete!"

No, no, no. Why was it both of them? Why couldn't one just come and leave the other at home?

Instead of getting up and ending this nightmare like he should have, Peter just sunk a little lower in his seat and pulled his hood up a little higher.

"This is getting ridiculous," he heard his Dad's voice say. "Peter, we have to go to headquarters, please just come here and get your lunch money. Don't make JARVIS activate your phone's honing chip!"

Everyone seemed to be torn between staring at the embarrassed child or the two men, one in a spangly outfit and the other in a suit of iron. _For the love of god, why did they need to be in costume?_

"He's over here sir," Peter heard his pocket say. Every eye turned to the blushing boy, including those of his dads who were now approaching him.

"Peter, why didn't you answer us?" Steve asked.

"I couldn't hear you," he muttered. "Headphones were in…"

"We were just about to go drop off your lunch money that you left at home when we got a call," he heard Tony say from behind the mask. "Something is going on at Professor Xavier's school so we'll be home late."

"Here's your lunch money." Steve pulled out the bills from his pocket on the suit. "Dr. Banner is staying behind so he'll be there when you get home. Listen to him and make sure that you finish your homework." Steve leaned down to kiss Peter's head. "We'll see you when we get home. Love you, son."

Tony even unlocked the helmet to do the same.

Even though he was sure that any more embarrassment would result in his death, Peter quickly replied, "Love you too."

And then, as quickly as they appeared, his dads left, leaving behind a very red-faced Peter and a very stunned 9th grade class.

Peter decided that it was too much. With every classmate still staring, he took off and didn't stop running until he got home. He threw his backpack on the ground and collapsed on the sofa.

"Sir, you have a call from your fathers," JARVIS' voice announced.

"Fine," he replied into the couch.

"Peter?" he heard Steve's voice ask. "Why aren't you at school?"

_Because my dads just showed up and announced to the world that I am the son of two Avengers. Oh god, that was out loud, wasn't it?_

There was silence on the line. Well, silence from his father's line. He still heard Thor in the background yelling at the "Birdman to stop attempting to pick up Mjolnir."

"Were you really that embarrassed, Peter?" Steve finally asked quietly.

Peter sighed. "Not really. It could've been worse, I suppose. I just wasn't ready for people to know that you were my dads. I don't want them to treat me differently because they love or hate you two."

"I'm sorry, son," his Papa said. "We really were just trying to make sure no one would hurt you." There was a large crash in the background and what sounded like Thor yelling at everyone in Norse. "Listen Pete, I have to go. Just know that both your dad and I are really sorry about what happened earlier and that we love you."

"Thanks Papa," Peter replied. "I'll see you when you get home."

Then the line cut out.

_Maybe that wasn't the worst thing in the world._

It wasn't until later, after finishing his homework and having Wade show up out of the blue with some video games, that Peter was flipping through the channels until either he or his friend found something and the news clicked on. His dads and the other Avengers, save Bruce who was currently in the lab downstairs, were thanking and being thanked by all for saving the day.

"We're a kickass super hero boy band that no body can top," Tony said to a reporter. "Plus the Black Widow over there. But you should really hear her and Hawkeye after a few."

Peter laughed when an arrow skimmed past his dad's exposed nose and his Uncle Clint and Aunt Natasha were looking slightly murderous.

Thankfully, Steve stepped in before that could happen. "We would just like to thank those who helped us get others to safety today and that they are as important to us as we are to them." He flashed everyone a smile and added, "Also, Peter, if you are watching, I hope you finished all your homework, son."

"Your dads are weird," Wade said to Peter after he grabbed the remote from the shocked teen.

"You don't know the half of it."

* * *

**So what did you all think?**

**A review isn't required, but would be completely lovely!**

**See you all in another time and place!**


End file.
